


Home

by Yulaty



Series: Quest [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Fluffy, Inspired by Assassin's Creed, M/M, Modern Era
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Home is everywhere your heart is.





	

การต่อสู้ที่ใช้เวลากว่าหกปีของไคโลสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว มันจบลงแล้ว ภารกิจของเขา ไม่ว่าจะในฐานะแอสซาสซินหรือเทมพลาร์ มันผ่านไปแล้ว

หมดเรี่ยวแรง แต่ความเหนื่อยล้านั้นเทียบไม่ได้เลยกับสิ่งที่ใครอีกคนซึ่งหลับสนิทอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาได้ประสบมา โพใช้เวลาทั้งชีวิตไปกับการต่อสู้ ชีวิตนี้ ชีวิตก่อนหน้า ก่อนหน้านี้ไปอีก จิตวิญญาณคงอยู่เพียงเพื่อปกป้องสิ่งสำคัญและต่อสู้ ไร้อิสระ จนกระทั่งตอนนี้ ทุกอย่างจบลงแล้ว

 

ร่างเล็กบนเตียงนิ่งจนน่ากลัว ดีว่ายังหายใจ ไม่เช่นนั้นก็คงเป็นอีกหนึ่งความสูญเสียที่ยิ่งใหญ่ที่สุดนับตั้งแต่ที่ไคโลเคยประสบมา ร่างกายประดับรอยแผลเป็นประปราย ดวงหน้าหวานไร้ความรู้สึกใด เหมือนกับเมื่อตอนแรกพบไม่มีผิด ไคโลสางมือลงบนศีรษะของอีกฝ่าย สางเล่นเส้นผมสีเข้ม น้อยครั้งนักที่เขาสองคนจะได้มีเวลาทำอย่างนี้ อยู่กับคนที่รัก ได้แสดงความเป็นห่วงเป็นใย ได้มอบความอ่อนโยนให้แก่ใครอีกคน ไม่ใช่สวมไว้แต่หน้ากากฆาตกรไร้หัวใจตลอดเวลา

ตอนที่ตื่นขึ้นมาโพอาจจะหิว ไคโลคิด ชักมือกลับ เตรียมออกไปซื้อหาเสบียงอาหารมาไว้ในห้องพลางนึกถึงบทสนทนาเก่า ๆ ว่าด้วยเรื่องอาหารที่ชอบทานที่เราเคยคุยกันเมื่อนานมาแล้ว

 

โลกภายนอกสงบสุขเหลือเชื่อ เมื่อเทียบกับเหตุการณ์วุ่นวายต่าง ๆ ในเงามืดที่เขาเจอมาแทบจะทั้งชีวิต นี่เป็นครั้งแรก ๆ ที่ไคโลก้าวออกมาสู่ที่ที่แสงสาดส่องถึงได้โดยไม่มีสิ่งใดรบกวนใจ แต่กระนั้นก็ยังไม่สามารถปล่อยตนเองให้ประมาทได้อยู่ดี ไคโลเดินสำรวจตรวจตรารอบ ๆ เรียบร้อยแล้วเขาก็เดินเลี้ยวตรงหัวมุมสองสามครั้งก่อนจะถึงร้านชำ ไคโลเลือกวัตถุดิบมาสองสามอย่าง เครื่องดื่ม และผลไม้ หอบหิ้วทั้งหมดกลับไปด้วยตัวคนเดียว

 

สายวันนี้โพได้สติแล้ว  
เสียงครางแผ่ว ๆ ดึงความสนใจของไคโลที่นอนฟุบอยู่ข้างเตียง เขาจับมือที่เล็กกว่าของตนเองยกขึ้น ประทับจูบอ่อนโยน โพค่อย ๆ พลิกตัวนอนตะแคงหันหน้ามาหาเขาอย่างระมัดระวัง แก้มเนียนเรื่อสีจางจากสิ่งที่เขากระทำ นัยน์ตายังมีความง่วงงุน “นายทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่าตัวเองอ่อนแอสุด ๆ ไปเลย”

ไคโลบีบปลายจมูกอีกฝ่ายที่คว่ำปากน้อย ๆ ด้วยความเอ็นดู “สองสามวันเอง พักผ่อนบ้างก็ดี นายเหนื่อยมาเยอะแล้ว”

“หิวแล้วด้วย” อย่างที่คิดไว้ไม่มีผิด ไคโลนึกในใจ ช้อนร่างบนเตียงขึ้นอุ้มเดินไปยังโต๊ะรับประทานอาหาร ก่อนจะผละไปทำของง่าย ๆ มาให้รองท้องไปพลางระหว่างรออาหารจานหลัก โพดื่มน้ำเกือบหมดเหยือกเป็นอย่างแรก ก่อนจะลงมือทานมันอบ แต่กินไปได้ครึ่งลูกก็หยุดมือ แก้มแดงขึ้นยิ่งกว่าเดิมเมื่อรู้ตัวว่าถูกจ้องมอง

“กินเยอะ ๆ เจ้าตัวเล็ก” ไม่ว่าเปล่าแต่ยังส่งมือมาเล่นผม โพก้มหน้างุด งึมงำเสียงเบา “โตแล้ว”

“อยากไปไหนไหม” คำถามนั้นทำให้คนที่เพิ่งดื่มน้ำหมดไปอีกแก้วนิ่งงัน ไคโลเงียบ รออย่างใจเย็นพลางหาคำตอบจากท่าทางและสีหน้าที่อีกฝ่ายแสดงออก เรียวปากเม้มเป็นเส้นบ่งบอกว่าไม่มั่นใจ ไม่แน่ใจ กำลังครุ่นคิด ระหว่างคิ้วมีรอยย่นจาง ๆ นาทีถัดมา คำตอบที่ชัดเจนก็ดังออกมาให้ได้ฟัง

“ฉัน...อยากกลับบ้าน ถึงจะไม่รู้ว่ามันคือที่ไหน”

“มันคือที่ที่หัวใจนายอยู่” ท่อนแขนยาวเอื้อมข้ามโต๊ะไป ฝ่ามือใหญ่วางเหนืออกซ้ายของคู่สนทนา ออกแรงกดลงเบา ๆ แค่ให้พอรู้สึกก่อนจะดึงกลับ “ฉันทำพาสปอร์ตใหม่สำหรับเราสองคนแล้ว จัดการทุกอย่างแล้ว เงินในบัญชี เอกสารราชการ ถ้านายอยากจะไปไหน—”

“ฉันอยู่ที่ไหนก็ได้ที่มีนายอยู่ด้วย”

การโพล่งขึ้นขัดจังหวะไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ไคโลชอบใจนัก แต่ครั้งนี้เขาไม่ถือสาอะไร กลับกัน ไคโลแทบห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้ฉีกปากยิ้มอย่างคนบ้าไม่ได้ เขามองดวงตากลมดูน่ารักน่าชังของอีกฝ่าย ลุกขึ้นโน้มตัวเขาไปแตะริมฝีปาก

“ตอนนี้ยังนึกไม่ออก นายจะว่ายังไงถ้าฉันคิดว่าเราควรอยู่ที่นี่ต่ออีกสักหน่อย?”

โพพยักหน้า ดึงคอเสื้อของคนตัวโตให้เข้ามาใกล้และจูบอีกครั้ง

 

_Home is wherever your heart is,  
I can be that home if you please._

_Walk with me, and we’ll be gone,  
dear._

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : สำหรับคนที่งงว่านี่มันอะไร คืองี้ เรามีฟิตเอยูแอสซาสซินครีด ยังไม่ได้อัปเนื้อเรื่องหลักหรอก แต่แบบ อยากอวดไง(?) เลยเอาสปินออฟมาแปะ สปอยล์กันอย่างโจ่งแจ้งว่าฟิคมันจะจบแบบไหน 5555555555555 อัปปีนี้คงไม่ทัน ยกไปปีหน้าแล้วกัน มันจะจบก่อนเอปแปดฉายหรือไม่? เป็นเรื่องของอนาคต
> 
> สุขสันต์วันคริสต์มาสอีฟค่ะ  
> #yulatyfic


End file.
